Simply Smashing
by InsomniousNights
Summary: Villager makes his smashing debut. He makes a new friend, hijinks ensue.
1. Invitational

Consciousness made its way back into the villager's mind. He parted his eyelids and rubbed his eyes to fully wake himself up. He raised his torso up and threw his sheets off of him. He stood up out of his bed and slipped on his shoes. He grasped the knob of his door and turned it, he pushed forward and let the sunlight sink into his skin. He heard a blinking sound, he looked over to his mailbox which had its sign turned up. He wondered what the message he received could be, he hadn't visited anyone's house recently, nor had he sent letters in a long while. He took his steps to his mailbox and grabbed ahold of its handle and opened it. He took out a single letter that rest inside it. He took a look at the emblem on it, it was in a vaguely circle shape and had two crossed over lines on it. He recognized the symbol on the emblem, it was from a video game series he loved, the Super Smash Bros series. His mind raced with thoughts of what the letter could say. He quickly opened the letter and took a look the paper inside it…

"_Dear Villager,_

_It has come to our attention that many people have wanted to see you in our next Super Smash Brothers tournament. We have examined you since our third official tournament and we have deemed that you are a suitable competitor for our next official tournament. Inside this letter is a special train ticket. If you accept this invitation please take it to the train station in your town and we will greet you at the destination. We hope to see you here soon._

_From, The Hand Brothers"_

He stood in stunned silence. He looked into the letter's container and took out the train ticket. It had the same symbol as the emblem on the container. He had a burst of energy and excitement. He ran into his home and took out some stationery out of his closet. He quickly wrote down his own letter.

"_Dear Isabelle,_

_I have received an invitation to a big event, the next Super Smash Brothers tournament! Please tell everyone in town about this and tell them to watch out for me when I am officially revealed! I will visit the town every once in a while to keep the town in check when I get a chance, please keep everyone in order while I am gone._

_See ya soon! –Your mayor"_

He rushed to his town's post office and quickly gave his letter to the pelican who worked there. He ran south to the train station and gave his ticket to the monkey who worked there. The monkey examined it and opened the door to the train that rested in the station. The monkey handed him his ticket and bid farewell. "Have a good time at the tournament mayor! Hope to see you on television when the tournament starts! Eek Eek!" The young boy smiled and waved goodbye to the station worker. He got onto the train and sat in a seat that was next to him when he entered. The train got going and started moving forward. The boy was shaking with excitement. He couldn't believe he was going to meet his idols in person. The heroic plumber Mario, the hero of Hyrule that spanned centuries, Link, the space scouting bounty hunter, Samus. He thought about what lied ahead at his destination.

* * *

**I'm getting really damn side-tracked from my two other stories. Sorry for that, I just really wanted to make this. I'm gonna churn these chapters out as quick as I can. Considering summer's here I hopefully won't be sidetracked now. Stay tuned!**


	2. Mansion

The villager watched the passing trees of the forest as the train rushed through. He had sat on the train for what appeared to be almost an entire day. The sun was now closing in on the horizon and the sky started to receive a red-orange hue. He wondered what would greet him at the destination, would there be a huge coliseum? That seemed most likely, considering Super Smash Brothers was a fighting game series. He then thought of other possibilities, a massive mansion? A towering skyscraper? His thoughts were broken with the sound of the train driver's voice beginning to speak "Attention passengers, we have reached our destination, please exit the train. Eek Eek!"

The Villager heard the doors open behind him, he turned and stood up out of his seat, then took his steps out of the train and looked around as the doors closed and just as quickly as it had arrived the train drove off. Villager was presented with one of the thoughts he came up with on the train, a massive mansion that loomed over him, its sheer size dazed him. He slowly stepped towards the building, and up the stairs that lead to the entrance. He reached for the right door as a thought struck him like lightning.

_I forgot to bring my items! _He halted his hand and pulled it back. _How could I forget to bring something with me? I can't fight empty-handed!_ He stepped back and trekked down the stairs then sat at the one closest to the ground. He couldn't go in there now, he would be laughed at and brushed off. He thought about waiting for another train to come by and going back home. Just as he thought this he heard another train roll by. The doors of this train parted to reveal a yellow figure.

"Mr. Maaayoooor!" The Villager instantly recognized the voice. The figure picked up a large and heavy bag and dragged it behind them while trying to run to the Villager. When they finally arrived to him they panted trying to grab their breath back from dragging something so heavy.

"Isabelle what are you doing here?" Inquired Villager

"You…forgot…your…items..." Said Isabelle between pants. She finally regained her breath and stood up straight and then opened the large bag. "Here! I brought your shovel, your net, your fishing rod, your axe, your watering can, your slingshot, some saplings, some fireworks, your balloon fight helmet, your boxing gloves…" Isabelle continuously pulled item after item from the large bag and placed them all into the Villager's arms one by one, each weighing more harshly on his arms. "…and a sack of bells you had stashed away at town hall!" Isabelle tossed the last item on top of the pile that had formed in the Villager's arms, the weight caused his arms to give away and drop the pile in between the two.

"Thanks Isabelle…" The Villager grabbed the pile and pocketed all the items that formed it.

"Oh, right, our pockets have infinite space…" Said Isabelle in an embarrassed tone.

"So, how did you get here Isabelle? I thought I was the only one to get an invitation."

"Oh, that's the news I have! I got invited to be an assist trophy!"

"Wow, really? That's fantastic! Congrats!"

"Oh, thank you mayor, I'm happy to be here also!"

"So where are you staying?"

"The assist trophies have their own mansion, sadly I won't be able to chat with you unless it's over the internet."

"Oh, okay, I'll contact you later then, again thanks for bringing me my items, I can't believe I forgot them."

"It's no big deal mayor, I'll talk to you later, see you!"

"See ya!" Said Villager as he waved goodbye to Isabelle as she rushed back to her train. He turned back to the mansion and walked up to the doors then entered the house, closing the door behind him. He heard whispers behind him and turned to witness a sight kids at his old town could only dream of, the iconic red and blue plumber, Mario, the green clad hero of the fantasy world, Link, the orange power suit wearing bounty hunter, Samus Aran, the pink puffball warrior of the stars, Kirby, the yellow electricity-generating rodent, Pikachu, the one-man army of the heavens, Pit, the commander of a space trekking team, Fox Mccloud, the large, muscular ape, Donkey Kong, and the turtle dragon hybrid, King Bowser, all looking straight at him.

"Umm… h-hi, I'm Villager." Said the Villager. Everyone continued to look at him with confused and questioning looks. "Um, where can I go to speak to Master Hand-" His sentence was cut short as Master Hand appeared from thin air behind all the smashers.

"Did someone call for me?" Asked the large white glove.

"I-I did sir." Answered Villager.

"Ah, Villager, you accepted our invitation, wonderful! Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newest competitor, representing the Animal Crossing series, The Villager!" Silence filled the room but was soon broken up by rounds of cheering and applause, many of the people there walked up and congratulated the Villager, patted his back, shook his hands, it was a very welcoming…welcome.

"Mario, I would like for you to direct Villager to his quarters, we are nearing the end of the day and I want him to be up early to meet the two other newcomers we have arriving tomorrow." Asked Master Hand.

"Of course! Follow me!" Mario beckoned Villager to follow him up a flight of stairs. Mario led him through a hallway that finally ended in a door with the label of **NEWCOMERS** above it. Mario opened the door to reveal a room that had four sets of bunk beds, two flatscreen TVs that had various Nintendo consoles connected to them, Gamecubes, Wiis, and Wii Us, four dressers that each had two laptops resting on it, for the use of the newcomers, and a large window that was covered by large red curtains with intricate designs on them. Villager parted the curtains to see a large battlefield with a massive garden surrounding it.

"That's our battlefield, we go there to spar once in a while and sometimes get judged by Master Hand himself." Said Mario before patting Villager on the back and saying "Congrats kid, I'm looking forward to-a facing you in battle! Get some sleep now, you should get up early if you want meet the newcomers!"

"Y-you too Mario." Said Villager "See you tomorrow, goodnight." Villager said as Mario exited the room. Villager emptied out his pockets and deposited all his items in the drawer that laid next to the bunk bed closest to the door. He grabbed his pajamas out the drawer and grabbed one of the laptops that rested on top of the drawer. He sat on the bottom bed and opened the laptop which instantly powered on. The Villager noticed that it had an online video chat system called "NinChat!" that he used often installed. He opened up the program and signed in. He set aside the laptop in case of any incoming chat requests to check out the game selection for the TVs. He looked through the stacks of games for each system when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Said Villager. The door opened and light from the hallway poured into the room. Samus was standing in the doorway with her helmet removed, holding it against her hip, revealing her beautiful face and long blonde hair.

"O-oh, Ms. Samus! Good evening! Do you need something?" Asked Villager.

Samus walked closer and knelt down to be at eye level with Villager.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to you, it's not common we get someone as young as you in the tournaments, it'll be fun to face off against you." Said Samus.

"Oh, thank you. It'll be fun fighting you also." Said Villager.

"Just remember kid, train hard and you just might be able to win the tournament." Said Samus before she gave Villager a pat on the back left the room.

_Wow, Samus Aran believes that I have potential…_ Villager smiled before preforming a backflip and changing into his sleepwear. He jumped into his bed and let his covers envelope him into a shroud of comfort before he drifted off into sleep.


	3. Robots and Trainers

Villager awoke to the sounds of combat. He sluggishly sat up and went to the window in his room. He parted the curtains to see Link and Pikachu facing off in the battlefield outside with Master Hand observing. The yellow rodent sent countless electricity shocks to the green warrior to keep him at bay, Link deflected these shocks with his shield. Pikachu ran to the warrior as Link was held in place by the shocks, the rodent leaped into the air as his tail became metallic, reflecting the morning sun. Pikachu brought his tail down, however Link blocked this attack with his shield, which let out a loud metallic clank. Link swung his sword, smashing the blunt side of the sword into Pikachu's face, sending the rodent flying. Pikachu rolled across the ground and went past the boundaries of the field.

"GAME!" Yelled Master Hand, declaring the end of the fight. Pikachu stood up and walked to stand next to Link as the two awaited to be judged by Master Hand. "Good work, both of you. Pikachu, it was smart of you to keep Link at bay with your electricity and keep him in place to leave him open for an attack. Link, your ability to block is as good as ever, however, you mustn't solely depend on it to keep away from damage, rolling and spot dodging are your friends, make use of them." Said Master Hand. Both Link and Pikachu nodded in return. "You both may now return to your rooms." Link and Pikachu walked off and entered through the mansions back door.

"Whoa… I can't wait until I get to participate in battles like those…" Villager whispered to himself. He heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it to reveal Mario standing behind it.

"Good-a morning Villager! Get dressed soon because the other newcomers should be arriving in two hours! You definitely wouldn't want to miss them! I'll see you at their welcoming." Said Mario before he walked off. Villager shut his door as Mario left the area.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to meet them, I wonder who they are!" Villager said to himself as he got dressed. He exited his room and went downstairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs just as Link and Pikachu entered back into the main hall.

"Oh, hey, good morning you two!" Greeted Villager.

"Pika!" Said Pikachu while waving, Link simply raised a hand in greeting.

"So where are you two going?" Asked Villager. Link pointed to a doorway to his left, with a plaque that read "**CAFETERIA**". "Oh, well, do you two mind if I join you?" Asked Villager. Link shook his head in return and motioned Villager to follow him and Pikachu. The three got their food, Pikachu got some poke-puffs, and Link got Cucco meat and a stamina potion. Villager decided to get some grilled sea bass that was shipped from a place called "Athens". While eating Villager overheard some conversations from the table behind the one he was sitting at.

"I heard one of the newcomers was the blue bomber himself, Mega Man." Said a voice Villager identified as Pit's.

"No, no, there's no chance for that, Capcom ain't doing anything with him anymore, they don't care about him after his creator left them, there's no way they would agree to let him in the tournament." Said Bowser in response.

"I've heard he's got quite a good aim with his gun." Said Samus.

"Oh man, wouldn't it be epic to see you fight him?" Asked Pit.

"Ha, I'd like to see him try and beat Ms. Bounty Hunter over here." Said Bowser before blasting his food with fire to heat it up.

"Hey Bowser, how about we bet on Mega Man? If he makes it into the tournament you pay me 50 bucks and I'll do the same if he doesn't make it in!" Said Pit.

"Heh, sure thing angel boy, I could always do with more money." Replied Bowser.

Villager pulled his attention away from the conversation to think about it. _Wow, Mega Man…that would be so COOL if he got in here._ He pulled his focus from his thoughts and finished his meal. He thanked Link and Pikachu for letting him sit with them and left the cafeteria. He wondered what he could do for the rest of the time before the newcomers were announced. He thought and decided to explore the mansion to kill time. He wandered upstairs and went past the different rooms. He found that all of the rooms were for separate people, he found ones for people not in the mansion yet, Ganondorf, Wario, Yoshi, and other people. He found four that were boarded up with rusted up plaques on them, the plaques read "Pichu", "Dr. Mario", "Roy", and "Mewtwo". He lamented the fact that he wouldn't be able to talk to them. At the end of the hallway he found something unusual, the doors to an elevator. He clicked on the button to open it and entered once the elevator reached his floor. He clicked the button that read "**F3**" and exited when it reached the selected floor. The doors opened to show a large, empty room with a field in the center. He walked to the center of the field and was caught off guard by his foot stepping on something. He looked down to see he had stepped on a button, he looked around and saw that multiple robotic warriors with axes, swords, and maces had shown up around him. The robots charged towards him, weapons swinging. Villager let out a scream as he ran between two of warriors. He ran as he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out his slingshot and some stones. Then looked behind him to see the warriors running to him. He shakily raised his slingshot, stone in the band, pulled and let the stone fly. The stone sped through the air and hit one of the warriors in the eye, shattering the glass covering, causing the robotic man to recoil. He stashed away the slingshot and stones and pulled out his shovel, he hurriedly ran past the rest of the robots and to the one he had shot. He prepped his shovel and drove it into the neck of the robot, he put all his weight into the handle of the shovel, and ripped off the head, flinging it into the air behind him, it flew and rammed into one of the warriors rushing towards him, knocking it backwards. Villager pocketed his shovel and brought out his axe. He stood in place and ran to the side as the remaining warriors drove their weapons towards him, getting their weapons stuck in the body of the first warrior Villager defeated. Villager took his opportunity and cut the robots weapons in half, disarming them. He used his axe to cut the robot's legs in half, knocking them to the ground. He smashed the blade of the axe into the robot's chests multiple times until he was sure they were not working anymore. He gasped for breath and brushed his sweat off of his brow. He heard a sound of clapping coming from an unidentifiable source.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Villager heard behind him. He turned to see Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, hitting into each other to clap for him.

"Did you see him bro!? Did you see him!? He was fantastic! Perfect! I haven't seen a newcomer beat those robots so fast before!" Said Crazy Hand to his brother.

"Yes, brother, I did indeed see him." Replied Master Hand.

"Did… you two plan this?" Asked Villager.

"Pfft, of course not! I simply heard the alarm that told me someone was in the training room unauthorized. I came here to shut off the power to the robots but I saw how you fought and decided against it. My suspicions were correct, you'll do perfectly in the tournament. Tell me boy, have you had any combat experience before?" Said Master Hand.

"No sir, I haven't, I work as the mayor back home, not many physical fighting to be had in that job." Replied Villager.

"Hmm… well, since you have not had any combat experience you'll need to train hard. This event has shown you're quick for strategizing, you'll need to make use of that for the tournament. However, it is almost 8 AM, the newcomers will be here soon, I shall hold their welcoming ceremony in twenty minutes, and I wish to see you there." Master Hand said before he made a motion that made the destroyed robots disappear. And just as they had, the two brothers vanished into thin air.

* * *

Villager entered the main hall once the clock in his room struck 8 AM. He saw everyone crowded around the door all talking to each other. The Hand brothers floated on either side of the entranceway. Master Hand spoke up to silence everyone.

"Attention everyone! It has come to our attention that the newcomers have arrived, everyone hold still while we introduce them." Master Hand then cleared his 'throat' and got ready to announce.

"For our two newcomers we have two big shockers, a representative for the Wii Fit series and the newest representative for a 3rd party company, we have the Wii Fit Trainer and the Blue Bomber himself, Mega Man!" Said Master Hand, right on cue the doors open to reveal Wii Fit Trainer, a tall and literally white-skinned woman in yoga pants and blue tank top, and the blue, humanoid robot, Mega Man. The crowd belted out cheers and clapping for the new smashers.

"HAHA! I was right! Alright Bowser, pay up!" Said Pit.

"Urgh… fine." Said Bowser as he reached into his shell and brought out his promised money.

"Hmm, now where is Villager?" Asked Master Hand.

"I'm back here sir." Said Villager who was standing behind the crowd.

"Ah, great, I would like for you to show our two newcomers to their room, will you?" Asked Master Hand.

"O-oh, of course, um… come with me, you two." He said to the newcomers. Villager motioned for the two to follow him.

"So Mega Man, you got an invitation, huh?" Said Villager.

"Yes, it was a really big surprise for me, I thought I would never be in another game again! I sure am relieved the hands thought I was good enough for the tournament." Replied the blue robot.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, I'm a yoga instructor, not a fighter." Said the trainer.

"I'm the mayor of a town of anthropomorphic animals and I got invited, don't be so shocked." Said Villager. Mega Man and the Wii Fit Trainer laughed at the remark. The three reached the end of the hallway that had the door that lead to their bedroom. Villager opened the door and let the others enter.

"Well, this is our room." Said Villager.

"Wow, this place is awesome! I get top bunk!" Exclaimed Mega Man as he jumped up onto the bed that was suspended above Villager's.

"Hey, who has these other beds?" Asked the Wii Fit Trainer.

"I guess they're for other newcomers who haven't been invited yet." Said Villager. "I can't wait to see who they are." Wii Fit Trainer replied with a simple "Hm."

"Well, I'm gonna go look around the mansion to get my bearings, I'll see you two later." Said Wii Fit Trainer before leaving the room.

"So Mega Man, I heard you were having some trouble with your company." Said Villager.

Mega Man's tone of voice changed completely at Villager's remark. "Yeah… Capcom don't really know what to do with me anymore after my creator left 'em. Been a real pain in the butt having all my recent games be cancelled left and right. I've been left in the dust while they're making hundreds of DLC packs for Street Fighter and even another remake of Super Street Fighter Four. It really gets to you when your own company doesn't care about you anymore even though you're the one who made them big in the first place." Said the blue bomber as tears began to well up in his eyes. Villager hopped up to Mega Man's bed to sit next to him.

"Hey, don't look so sad Mega, you're in Super Smash Brothers! One of the biggest fighting games of all time! Maybe after this Capcom will recognize your potential and make games for you! Or maybe Nintendo will see how popular you are and buy you from them, then you'll get tons of games for sure! You're the super fighting robot, the blue bomber, you're Mega Man!" Said Villager in an encouraging voice.

"Hey… maybe you're right. Yeah… I'm Mega Man! I'm not gonna be forgotten for long! Thanks man, I really needed that." Said Mega Man.

"No prob man, wanna go get something to eat? I bet you're pretty hungry from your ride over here." Said Villager.

"Sure thing." Said Mega Man. The two then left their room to the cafeteria.


	4. Training Session

"And… stretch!"

The Wii Fit Trainer was teaching her yoga class, only now it had more variety in… species. She was practicing poses with Fox, Link, and Kirby mimicking her stance. The three held, or attempted to hold, the pose the trainer demonstrated and stopped just as she broke her stance.

"Great, I think we have had enough practice for today, class dismissed!" Said Wii Fit Trainer.

The trainer's students left the room, the two with human anatomy stretching their backs. As the Trainer rolled up the mats her class used someone knocked on the door.

"The doors open." Said Wii Fit Trainer. The door clicked and opened to Samus. "Oh, Samus, hey. I'm just cleaning up after my class." Said Wii Fit Trainer after looking up to see the bounty hunter.

"Hey Trainer." Greeted Samus "Hey, would you like to come train with me in the training room?"

"Oh, of course! Though… honestly I haven't practiced there before…" Responded Wii Fit Trainer.

"That's no problem! I could explain a few things to you while we get it set up, it's pretty simple really." Said Samus.

"Thanks Samus." Said Wii Fit Trainer as she rolled up the last yoga mattress and stored it away.

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer and Samus entered the mansion's training room. The trainer shivered at the cold metal floor on her bare feet. She looked around the metallic room as Samus stepped into the arena. Samus beckoned the trainer to stand beside her. The trainer followed the command.

"Alright trainer, you ready?" Asked Samus. Wii Fit Trainer nodded her head in response. At this, Samus pressed her foot down on the button that laid on the ground in front of her. The trainer heard the sound of machines whirring around her. She looked around to see multiple robots with various weapons had appeared around them, seemingly from the trap doors on which they stood upon.

"Get ready…." whispered Samus to the trainer. The two heard a machine whir behind slowly behind them. The trainer looked back to see one robot slowly raising its sword into the air. The trainer's instinct took over and she began to run to the robot. The robot quickly brought its weapon down to the trainer, she sidestepped out of its reach and jammed her elbow into the robot's gut. To her surprise it was surprisingly easy to break, her elbow breaking into the metal stomach of the robot. The robot locked up, and fell onto its back, sparks flying out from its stomach. The trainer turned at the sound of metallic clanks heading her way. A robot with a mace raised high over its shoulder was rushing to her. She dashed behind the robot then spawned a volleyball in her hands and tossed it up as she leaped into the air. She raised her hand and brought it down into the ball with all her strength. The ball speeded into the robot's head, dislodging it from its place. The head flew off out of the arena where it passed through a holographic barrier. The head disintegrated in midair as it passed through the barrier. The robot fell forward to the ground. The trainer looked behind her to see Samus rolling around the arena in her morph ball form, leading the rest of the robots to chase her. She rolled until they were all close together then planted a bomb into the floor. She rolled away a considerable distance and uncurled from her morph ball form. She used her arm cannon to shoot the bomb, detonating it when the robots stood near it. The explosion blasted the robots away, tearing off various parts of their bodies. Their limbs and weapons scattered around the arena. A sword flew towards Samus, who caught it with her grapple beam. She held it in place for a second before turning it around and throwing it at a great speed. The sword made a sound indicating it had stabbed something. The smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal the sword had lodged itself into a fully intact robot. The robot, however, did not fall down from the sword. It simply grabbed the hilt and pulled it out. The trainer's eyes widened in fear.

"Hmm, this must be one of the boss robots Master Hand said he was going to add to the training sessions." Whispered Samus to Wii Fit Trainer.

The robot sealed its wound and proceeded to open its stomach up, revealing many rocket launchers. It bent back and thrust forward, sending the rockets into the air. The rockets circled around in the air, as though they were looking for a destination.

"They're homing rockets!" Exclaimed Samus. Right on cue, the rockets sped to the two women. Wii Fit Trainer took a step back in fear.

"Use your shield!" Commanded Samus as she crossed her arms in an X formation, creating a red bubble around her. Wii Fit Trainer remembered what Samus told her earlier, each smasher was outfitted with a protective ability. She crossed her arms in the same way as Samus and she opened her eyes to see a blue bubble formed around her. The rockets sped into the bubbles, blowing up on contact, and brought no damage to Samus or the trainer. Wii Fit Trainer sweat as she felt the bubble growing smaller with each hit. She felt the onslaught of rockets stop as she opened her eyes to see the bubble had grown puny, it almost reached her skin. She froze, with the bubble still protecting her as the robot sped to her, it quickly brought its sword into her, making her bubble disappear. The trainer felt an intense electrical shock go through her body. She became stunned as her head throbbed painfully, she could practically feel the cartoon like stars circling her head as she wobbled back and forth in place. The robot raised its sword and brought it to her… but it was stopped. The robot spun its head around to see Samus had latched onto its sword with her grapple beam. She pulled with all her strength to keep the sword into the air. The robot released its grasp on the sword, causing it to fly towards Samus. Samus rolled out of the blade's way. And witnessed the robot turn its head back and rolled its hand into a fist. It swung into the trainer's face, sending her flying to the side. Sense had been knocked back into the trainer as she grabbed her forehead and shook her head. She looked up to see the robot running to her. She covered her face with her arm, readying for the incoming strike, but instead heard a blast from the side of her. She removed her arm from her eyes to see the robot had been launched away to the side, blue electricity circulated around it. The trainer looked to Samus, she had her arm cannon raised. She lowered it.

"Hey trainer… why don't you end this session by using that strategy you told me about before?" Asked Samus. The trainer remembered what she was talking about and nodded. She stood up and began to breath. She drew in breath for seconds before breathing it out. She felt energy pulse through her body. She then looked to the sky and raised her arms up, performing the first step of the sun salutation pose. The trainer felt the warmth of the sun appear in front of her body as a large, bright light generated in front of her. She felt it finish growing and quickly brought her upper body down, her hands reaching her feet. She stood up straight to see the light speeding towards the robot's stunned body. It hit the robot, causing it to blow up, and multiple parts of its metal body started flying around the arena. The trainer breathed in and out from exhaustion. She felt a metallic hand place itself on her shoulder. She looked back to see Samus had removed her helmet and was smiling approvingly at her.

"Nice shot trainer. You did well today. Let's go get something to eat, shall we?" Asked Samus.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Wii Fit Trainer.

The two women chatted with each other as they exited the training room and into the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator lowered itself to the lower level.

The two hands formed into the training room.

"Wow! Bro did you see how the fitness girl handled herself!? She was AWESOME!" Exclaimed Crazy Hand.

"Yes brother, I did see her. She and Villager are showing great promise. I look forward to seeing how they improve." Said Master Hand as he motioned, causing the dismantled robots disappear into oblivion.

* * *

**Hey guys, what's up? So did you like the chapter? I stalled finishing it for way too long but it's finished now! Now on to what I'm here to tell you, at the end of this week I am going to be moving, where to you ask? Well no other place than Idaho! It's going to take a good two days to get there and longer to get fully unpacked. So, the next chapter is gonna be put on hold for a while, just thought I should give you guys a heads up. Have a nice day and goodbye.**


	5. Hiatus

**Hey, sorry to bring this message to you guys but I'm going on hiatus for a bit. I can't really find the motivation to continue my two stories at the moment. I promise I'll continue them some time but just not right now.**

**-InsomniousNights**


End file.
